Treze punhais
by Robbie.Turner
Summary: Rick pode dizer que tentou. Realmente o fez. Mas Shane condenou-se junto com todo o resto. 2x10 e 2x12. Rick/Shane.


Treze punhais

Ele procura se lembrar do que restou dos dias de verão. Não faz sentido agora, mas é uma associação inerente, agarrada em seus ossos, nos versos de canções que não tocam mais, em nenhuma estação, em lábios já mortos, em vozes que grasnam e somem e grasnam novamente, famintas e eternas. Ser humano é temer a noite, mas hoje não há mais medo, apenas a realização urgente. Arde fundo, atado, o sangue e a carne tudo junto e ele lembra e pensa e se agarra as certezas simples. Os restos do sol e os restos vacilantes de moralidade. Seu coração partido como se estivesse apaixonado, pois realmente o foi, infeliz também, e se acostumou por ruim que fosse e ficou pior e ele não pode mais.

Shane veio quase com luxuria, a língua saltada para fora de seus lábios grossos – talvez sim, houvesse luxuria e fome – o queixo manchado de vermelho e talvez até estivesse duro dentro daquelas calças puídas, como geralmente ficava quando tinha a possibilidade, quando Rick era tão presa quanto fora Lori. A primeira vez quando eram jovens, e então envelheceram e aquilo perdeu o pouco romantismo existente. Shane veio com luxuria, Rick percebe e o pensamento não o distraí, pois não foi resolvido assim antes e não será agora, pois ele será devorado e Lori e Carl também porque há um apetite ameaçador em Shane como se ele houvesse entrado em sincronia com o que o mundo se tornou. Em minha canção de desespero, meu amor, você parava em algum momento.

Como se fosse beijá-lo, diz. Como se fosse beijá-lo e voltar para ele.

E ele não pode permitir-se o pensamento (agora que o mundo é escuro nas beiradas e o passado se incendiou) de que não seria este o instante, o sangue quente manchando suas mãos e a mordida rápida, invasiva da faca, caso ainda fossem aqueles outros, inocentes, ainda imaculados pela forçada selvageria. Ele mente. Há um tom de egoísmo provável, naquelas cores agoniadas, no desejo de que o amor de Shane por ele tenha sido deturpado por aquela inédita hostilidade. De que, nascidos puros, teriam morrido puros se o mundo assim permanecesse e permitisse.

"O mundo não há de ser bom novamente," ele murmura, sem nada falar, enquanto mata Shane. "Hei de cair, também." O que dói é a facilidade com quê Shane concordou, resignou-se e morreu junto com tudo.  
Se pensar assim, se perdoá-lo, já moribundo e morto, vai enlouquecer mais rápido. A loucura já é uma certeza, no entanto, gradual, que não o assusta mais com seus choques límpidos, a violação que se aprofunda, inevitável e mórbida. A vida não passa mais rápido. As coisas são mais claras. Os demônios vivem de dia, também. Shane caí sobre seu próprio sangue, surpreso, engasgando, todos os espasmos violentos do final de sua existência. É depressa, sem tempo para despedidas. As palavras de Rick, sua explicação, como os órgãos embalsamados que um Faraó leva para a outra vida, são desperdiçadas naqueles instantes menores, loucos. Mas é tudo verdade e é bom que seja assim quando for julgado embora ele não acredite mais que há um deus para fazer isso e no entanto o demônio vive na Terra, vive na Terra agora. Ele não resiste: Se não fosse a praga e o inferno tem certeza de que Shane o amaria e o desejaria vivo e jamais teria desejado outra coisa. E então ele está morto e o problema está encerrado

-/-

Repousava em seu estomago, como uma refeição ideal, e ele estava nutrido e são. Era um alivio fresco, leve, e, se a palavra felicidade não lhe veio, ao menos as silabas doces, caras e precisas de _hope. _O mundo estava bonito novamente, no principiar do crepúsculo, e ele havia se esquecido disso. Queria dirigir aquele carro para sempre, nas estradas vazias da América, vendo o corpo de Shane manchado de sombras e luz e escuridão e calor, ao seu lado. Seria fácil fazê-lo, se contivesse aquele pensamento ao instante abençoado, ainda impregnado pela palavra e pelo gosto pacifico de resolução. Era como dormir e sonhar com valores enterrados pensou, e lembrou-se de Randall no porta malas e o vago cheiro de suor e sangue e acordava e estava louco outra vez.

O diabo ainda na terra e as questões orgânicas a serem exumadas.

_There are no rules anymore man, we're lost_

E ainda esperavam que, com a terra herança de Deus as sombras, ele fosse juiz de pecados novos, pecados necessários. E que de seu tribunal justiças impossíveis em tempos sãos fossem ouvidas. Seus corpos se roçando e o único leito vago, o único restante para aquele tipo de crime. Shane o dobrando sobre o carro, nenhum ensaio, nenhuma beleza. As bocas que se encontraram uma vez só. Beijos que evocavam horrores anteriores e o parco conforto da companhia. Que selassem os novos acordos de paz com suas próprias carnes, então. Assinaturas feitas de sangue e então de sêmen. Uma lista de termos que Rick só entenderia mais tarde, quando fosse tarde demais – e já o era desde o inicio – e Shane estivesse morto em seus braços, descumprindo promessas nas quais apenas Rick acreditara. Um compromisso: Era dele. E pensou que nunca havia deixado de cumpri-lo. Shane o segurou para baixo, pelos quadris, contra o carro e livrou-se das calças. Puxou o amigo para cima e uma mordida. Rick gemeu, expondo o pescoço para uma ultima parodia de carinho, seus dedos presos nos cabelos de Shane até que fosse empurrado outra vez. Estava nu da cintura para baixo. E nenhum nome conhecido para o que faziam, nenhum que fosse justo. Os dedos de Shane dentro dele, a insuficiente lubrificação da saliva e um grunhido que brotou de ambos. Rick se encolheu inteiro, tentando respirar, procurando consolo em sua própria excitação, a mão em punho e o movimento desconfortável e seus lábios beijando o calor do carro, e Shane metia nele como se o estivesse matando para nunca mais matar novamente e enterrava sua raiva ali e o fodia e se fosse isso, se o bastasse, Rick o faria sempre, alinhando aquela razão a seus próprios motivos desconhecidos até por ele mesmo. Haviam começado na escola e a idéia fora de Shane e deixaram o rito sem nome, um aspecto da amizade para cenas nuas, cenas nas quais eles se entendiam perfeitamente. Uma ultima arma e a única que ainda prestava. Ele não sabia se aquilo era uma forma de amor. O corpo de Shane cobrindo o seu e um gozo que foi egoísta. O pau mole dentro dele, a umidade, e seus lábios em sua nuca e seus dedos em sua pele. Desejou que não falassem, que houvesse ali algo de sujo, mas honesto. Demoraria ainda para acreditar em Shane, e não sabia que, na verdade, nunca teria essa chance. Acreditava em seu corpo e em seus lábios, em seu rosto e em seu silencio e nas coisas que nunca poderiam confundi-lo. Mas Shane respirou fundo e murmurou algumas mentiras, enquanto o beijava com uma delicadeza grosseira nos ombros, contradizendo-se. Ou seria esse mais um pedido de perdão? Rick estava cansando de perdoá-lo, mas não havia nada mais o que fazer a não ser calá-lo para o mundo.

-/-

Brutus, ah, esse. Ele murmuraria também, matando Cesar? E quando o momento chegou, as palavras foram suas. Ele murmuraria também, dentro de Cesar? Treze órgãos esvaziados de sangue e então de si mesmos. Seu Brutus murmurou suas razões e apontou para seu império feito de cinzas. Ah, ele nunca devia ter sido imperador. Nunca devia ter sido feito juiz e carrasco. Deixava que o inferno terrestre absolvesse, pois não o faria por si mesmo. Deixaria suas explicações na trilha de mortos que caminhavam. Na fome que nascera com tudo e no Deus que o deixara com um livro de regras esfarrapadas, se resguardando, um Pai que abandonara as crias para se alimentarem de si mesmas. E não beije seus lábios mortos. Não deixe um ultimo adeus. Ele vai devorar sua língua e comer seus olhos. Rick chorou e ignorou que Shane continuava. Que com um sorriso, viria se alimentar de sua carne e tê-lo perpetuo, mesmo que isso não importasse mais. Que os motivos agora fossem rudes e que sua carne valesse tanto quanto qualquer outra. Tanto quanto a de Carl, que chorava também. Mas aquele sorriso, era um presente que ele nunca iria ver? Aquele sorriso,era um eco do que sumia, o que restava do que movia a carcaça daquele animal faminto?

Carl atirou e suas lembranças permaneceram intactas: suas mãos se movendo juntas, um quarto fechado e sorrisos hesitantes. Os beijos firmes de Shane, sua boca áspera e suas mãos largas. O aperto do corpo contra o dele. A fome, então, o sangue. Os crimes humanos que ele cometera, pelos quais ele nunca iria se confessar. Restou o homem, contaminado, contaminado como todos os outros.

Finite


End file.
